Problem: $\dfrac{16}{10} + \dfrac{15}{100} = {?}$
The fractions must have the same denominator before you can add them. Rewrite $\dfrac{16}{10}$ as $\dfrac{160}{100}$ $\dfrac{160}{100} + \dfrac{15}{100} = {?}$ $ = \dfrac{175}{100}$